Golden Sun: Remix
by Datenma
Summary: Shounen-ai! The GS crew is going to high school! What kind of trouble can they get into now?


Golden Sun: Remix

By Padfoot-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own the Golden Sun characters. I own Okami and Yoru. Kanata belongs to Hoshi-chan and Aoshi belongs to Ivan.

Read and Review please.

Chapter One: New Students

The late bell in Cherry Star Private High School had rung minutes ago but two students were still lingering outside of the large building, one running in place as his friend removed his helmet and black, leather gloves, "Come on, Robin! We're gonna be late for class!" cried the teenage running in place to his calm friend, "Didn't you hear what Kanata said yesterday? She said that there was going to be two new students coming to our class today!"

His friend, Robin Watanabe, shook his dirty blonde locks out, droplets of sweat flying off the ends. He ran a hand through his hair and picked up his backpack, throwing the strap over his shoulder, "Calm down, Gerald," said Robin in a smooth, calm voice, shooting his friend his winning smile.

This just seemed to piss Gerald off rather than calming him down, "Dude, what if they're hot?" he asked, mentally debating whether to pick Robin up or drag him off to class. Robin rolled his pale blue eyes at this as he finally began to walk up to the high school building.

"And what if both of the new students are guys, Gerald?" he asked, opening the front doors and walking into the silent hallway. Gerald ran to catch up with his friend and smirked down at him.

"Well, if they're both very hot…" Robin gapped at his friend, shocked, "Hey, how many girls have you turned down this year alone?"

Robin frowned, his friend did have a point there, even if it where a rude, borderline stupid point, it was a point nevertheless. "I do not have time to date." tried Robin, flushing slightly, "I have to work and then take care of Mamoru when my mom and dad are out at work. On top of that, I have to maintain my grades so that I can keep my job. Mother said that if my grades start to slip, she'd make me quit."

"Come on, Felix has a job and he has to take care of his little brother, but he still finds time to date." challenged Gerald. He had him there and they both knew it.

Robin and Gerald turned the corner and they walked up the steps until they reached the floor where their homeroom was located. As they walked through the hallway, a door at the end of the hallway slid open and one of their teachers walked out, followed by two young teenagers.

Passing the two boys off as the teachers' sons, Robin turned to Gerald and asked a one worded question, "Traffic?" The younger teen shrugged and nodded at this.

"Might as well try it out this time. Should we run the rest of the way?"

"That would make it look more convincing." Without another word to his friend, Robin broke out into a sprint, soon followed by Gerald. They ran past the teacher and the two boys in a near blur.

"No running!" she called after them as they ran past. Robin and Gerald yelled out an apology to her as they disappeared around the corner of the hallway, their footsteps echoing long after they had vanished from sight. The young teacher let out a sigh as she turned back to the two teenagers in front of her, "Sadly, those two gentlemen are going to be in most of your classes for the rest of the year at Cherry Star Hi. However, Watanabe Robin, the one with the dirty blonde hair, is very nice. I will have him show you around the high school, Tsunomi."

Ivan Tsunomi smiled weakly up at the teacher, the gesture not reaching his deep violet eyes, "Thank you, sensei [1]." She nodded at him and turned to the young man standing next to him.

"And you said that you already know Shikawa Yoru, correct, Cloud?" Okami Cloud looked up at the teacher, his deep blue eyes sparkling slightly as he smiled at her.

  
"Yes, Yoru and I already know each other, he said that he would like to show me around the high school." explained Okami in an innocent voice, bowing to the woman. Their teacher giggled.

"Of course, of course. Come now, I think that I have delayed the two of you long enough. Picard is going to start to wonder where his new students are."

Robin and Gerald finally skidded to a halt outside of their homeroom class just as they heard their teacher call out Robin's surname for role call. Robin pulled open the door, trying to catch his breath as his teacher, Picard Abe, set his golden gaze on the seventeen-year-old.

"You are late, Watanabe." he said simply, a hint of a smile playing at his lips, making Robin sweatdropped at the simple statement.

"Sorry, Abe-sensei, I got stuck in traffic." Gerald chose that moment to walk into the classroom after Robin, patting him on the shoulder and offering him a knowing smirk.

"That isn't a very good excuse, Robin," laughed Gerald. Picard turned his gaze away from Robin and looked at the older teen.

"And what would your excuse be, exactly, Yoshida?"

"Traffic." said Gerald as he walked away from Robin and Picard, making his way to his seat, "Come on, Abe-sensei, you know how crowded the streets can get at this time of day." Picard shook his head and let out a soft laugh. He turned to Robin and waved him to his seat.

"Take your seats, please, I have an important announcement to make." Robin sat down in his seat by the window just as Picard said this.

"You're getting married?" asked Kanata Kumo, smiling happily as their teacher walked over to the door. Picard shot her an indignant look before blushing slightly. Robin and Kanata shared knowing glances as Picard fingered the golden ring around his ring finger that had not been there the previous day.

"Anyway," started Picard, clearing his throat in attempts to save himself, "Class, we have two new students joining us today." He opened the door and the two boys Robin and Gerald had run past earlier entered the room. "This is Cloud Okami," informed Picard, motioning to the boy with deep blue eyes as Picard wrote his name on the board behind them, "And this is Tsunomi Ivan."

Both Okami and Ivan bowed to the class quickly as the students in front of them began to talk about the new students in hushed voices.

"Cloud looks so cute and innocent." started one of the girls, giggling to her friends.

"I am sure that he knows how to treat a girl right," said one of her friends a little loudly so that the boys around her overheard. They merely rolled their eyes. Yoru Shikawa, who was sitting close to the girls, glanced at them, his golden eyes glinting mischievously.

"Sorry, girls," he started to say to them, "but Okami is already taken."

"Oh, really?" one asked in a skeptical voice as she rolled her eyes to her friends and turned to face Yoru, "By who?"

"By me." Yoru waved to Okami to prove himself right and smirked at him. Okami checked to make sure Picard had his back turned to them before he waved back to the older teen, blushing.

Gerald turned to his left and started to talk to Robin about the new students when he noticed that Robin was not paying attention to a word that he was saying. Robin seemed mesmerized by…Ivan Tsunomi.

Gerald waved his hand in front of Robin's face but the motion did not have any affect on the older teen. He sighed and turned around in his chair so that he could talk to Kanata and Aoshi Kura.

Picard turned to Ivan now, "Tsunomi…why don't you sit in the empty desk in front of Watanabe? He is going to be your tour guide, so I want the two of you to get along." Robin jumped slightly when he heard his name being called but he was even more shocked when Ivan began walking toward him. He was about to say something when Ivan turned around and sat down in the seat in front of him. Robin blushed and buried his face in his arms, hoping no one would notice the action, "And Cloud, I would like for you to sit in the empty seat in front of Shikawa. He did volunteer to show you around the high school to make sure that you do not get lost, so I think that it would be good to put you there."

Okami nodded to Picard and walked over to the desk in front of Yoru, sitting down before Yoru could say anything to him. Yoru leaned forward after he sat down, though, and whispered into his ear, "I was starting to think that you wouldn't show up today, Okami." Okami smiled to himself as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I had to wait for Ivan to get ready and Haru had to do something before he could drive us to school." explained Okami.

  
"Doesn't he have work tonight?" asked Yoru as he began to play with Okami's hair. Okami nodded, leaning back against Yoru's touch, "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Yeah…but what about Ivan?"

"Robin could drive him home." Yoru glanced over at his friend and smiled, "I am sure that he would enjoy that."

-Lunchtime-

When the bell rang to release the students for lunch, Okami was one of the first in his classroom to walk through the door. He did not get very far, though. Yoru was waiting for him across the hallway, leaning back against the wall, with his hands in his pockets and his light blue hair tied back into a ponytail so none of the teachers would yell at him.

Okami walked over to him, mildly surprised to see him outside of class waiting for him, "What are you doing out here so early, Yoru? Your class is downstairs, isn't it? How did you get here so fast?"

"I told my teacher that I had to make sure that you did not get lost so she let me leave for lunch early." smiled Yoru, slipping his arm around Okami's shoulders and leading him through the hallway and down the stairs, "There are perks to showing someone around the high school. Cherry Star Hi. is a pretty big school, you know?"

"Yes, I know." muttered Okami, flushing slightly as he glanced at Yoru's hand and then back up to the older teen, "Yoru, what are you doing?"

  
Glancing around them, Yoru spun Okami around and pinned him to the wall, leaning in close so that their lips where inches apart, "I am just trying to make sure that _everyone _knows that you are already taken so that no one tries to make a move on you. Besides, you don't want some random strangers walking up to you and asking you out, do you?" Okami sweatdropped at this but shook his head just to humor Yoru. Yoru lightly patted him on the shoulders and spun him around again, stopping him when he had his back turned to Yoru. The older teen leaned down, "Okay, now let's go eat lunch with the others, I'm starved!"

"Probably because you woke up late-again-and did not have time to eat breakfast because you were in a hurry to leave home and take Miki to school at the same time." said Okami as Yoru pushed him through the lower hallway and out of the school building.

"Not this time, I was worried about you getting to school on time so I drove over to your house-"

"Which is right next door." cut in Okami with a smile.

"And waited a few minutes before knocking on your door. Shuichi answered it after a while and told me that you had already left with Haru for Ivan's house." continued Yoru as if Okami had not said anything to interrupt his little story, "I was feeling pretty bad after that. I had waited a couple of minutes for absolutely no one and then I had woken up your little brother, who has the flu-"

"I keep telling him to use his healing Psynergy, but does he listen to me? All the time, yes, but-" Yoru placed his hand over Okami's mouth before he could begin his ranting.

"I do believe that I was the first one to begin telling a story, Okami, wait your turn." Yoru removed his hand from Okami's mouth and was about to continue with the reason as to why he was starving, when Robin and Ivan walked out of the high school, both talking with such familiarity, it was if they had known each other for years, "It looks like the two of them are really hitting it off, eh?"

"It would appear that way," muttered Okami as he watched Ivan and Robin walking to the back of the school where a small pond was located. Okami smiled to himself, "That's nice, though, I was worried that Ivan would not be able to make many friends here outside of the two of us."

"Well, there are a lot of Energists that go to Cherry Star High School, because the Headmaster of the school is an Energist herself," explained Yoru, "She arranges for most of the Energists that are high school age to come here, that is, if they are planning on attending high school. All the Energists who are younger than that go to either her brother or sister's school. Her family has been teaching Energists for years. I think that they might even have taught some of your cousins."

Okami snorted, "Yeah right. My mother's family are a bunch of jerks. They would not even take Shuichi and me in when our mother and father died. I was just lucky that Haru found Shuichi and me when he did or we would have gone to an orphanage. Then again, that may have been better than going to my aunt's place in Hong Kong, she is very strict."

"You could just a little bit of that in your life. Haru lets you and Shuichi do anything you want." groaned Yoru as they turned a corner and continued through the school until they reached a maze, "Oh, we have to go through here to get to the pond where we are meeting with the others. I am sure that Robin and Ivan went through here already. Nice make out spot to." Okami sighed and moved forward, punching Yoru on the arm not too playfully. The older cross-Energist flinched and followed after Okami.

-TBC-

[1]= teacher. Sorry, just felt like being smart XD I'll stop now.

Read and Review please. Well, the first chapter of the rewritten version of Remix is completed. I just have to go through my other stories and get the other first chapters up. I also am thinking about doing a…Harry Potter-like story using the Golden Sun characters, of course, there are so many Harry Potter stories in the Golden Sun section I may think about making a few…alterations to it. In addition, a major thing is about to happen with Felix and Picard. Imoto-san Hoshi already knows…^_^

Alex: Please, I beg of you, anything but that. I will do the dishes for the rest of the year. I will dress up like a bunny.

You already do that when I make you drink Happy Potion…that or you strip. You have to stop doing that, you are going to scar Ivan for life one of these days. Okay! Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of Remix! More fluff 'n stuff in the second chapter and I will start to drift away from Okami and Yoru so that I can get to the others! Yorushiku!


End file.
